A New and Better Creation
by McKay Rulez
Summary: What if Daniel had saved Reese from Jack? What would happen to them in the end? What would Reese do? - Menace ep What If? Ship: Daniel/Reese


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Stargate franchise or its characters!  
 _Summary:_ What if Daniel had saved Reese from Jack? What would happen to them in the end? What would Reese do? - Menace ep What If?  
 _Ship:_ Daniel/Reese  
 _Rated T:_ For Daniel's gun shot wound.

* * *

The gun shot had rang out but it was too late for it to hit it's intended mark. Daniel had lifted his arms to protect Reese and the shot hit him instead. Reese stared, shock and worry all over her face. Her mouth wide as she looked down at Daniel who had fallen to the ground. His arm bleeding crimson red. Reese looked up suddenly at Jack who had taken a second to realize what he had done. She screamed with all her fury, fists clenched. Her minions heeding her distress, descended on Jack in a fury of metallic coloured spider Replicators.  
Daniel held his wound and got up.  
"Reese!" He yelled over the loud commotion of the Replicators, trying to get her attention and calm her down as Jack was too busy getting off the spiders that where all over him. She turned to look at him, looked to the control center as some of her Replicators activated the gate, she had figured it out just as she said she would, then looked back to Daniel who looked worried.  
"You don't have to do this! You don't have to leave! Just sleep please!"  
She said nothing, just grabbed Daniel's free good wrist and pulled him with her as she ran through the gate.

Once through the Stargate it closed behind them. Reese then let go of Daniels wrists in favour for a huge hug around him, then looked him over as she let go.  
"Daniel! I was so scared! Are you okay!? How bad where you hurt!? Can I do anything to fix you!?  
Daniel grabbed her arms to calm her, and winced at the pain of his own that it caused. "Reese all I need to help me is to get back into the infirmary."  
Reese pouted. "But their mean!" She crossed her arms, an aggressive face, glaring at Daniel's shoes. The the next second later, her head sprang up, a wide smile pasted on her face. All anger gone in an instant. "I know! I can give you some of my nanites! That'll heal you!" She clapped happily. Bubbling with joy in her idea.  
Daniel frowned. "No Reese." She gave him a frown back in return.  
He decided to change the subject and looked around instead. "Where are we?"  
Reese shrugged. "Some uninhabited world that was in your database." That didn't make Daniel feel any better. Worlds where uninhabited for a reason.  
"Come on Reese. There's nothing here." He took hold of her arm with his good hand and turned to go to the DHD. "Let's go home now."  
Reese stomped her foot in aggravation. Daniel stopped in his tracks and not just because she wouldn't budge. He had just realized he had been dragged through without a G.D.O. How were they suppose to get back? Daniel groaned and sat down on one of the large rocks to the side of the gate. He looked out across the area in front of him. Everything looked flat lifeless. Reese realizing Daniel wasn't going to take her back to the meanies who had hurt Daniel smiled down at him.  
"Nothing to see here now." Daniel looked to Reese confused as she spoke. "But there will be."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked curious and confused.  
"You where mad that I destroyed my world! You accused me of starting to destroy yours! But you promised to show me the world!"  
Daniel nodded slowly. "Yes."  
"Not this time! I will not destroy this world!" Daniel raised his eyebrow at her statement as she sat down beside him.  
"This time I'm going to create something Daniel! This time it'll be different! I'll show YOU a new world!"  
She kissed him passionately and then hugged him with enthusiasm. He hugged her back with his good arm.  
He smiled to himself knowing he was right all along. She was innocent after all.  
She had only done bad things unintentionally. Everything she had done was with good intentions in mind...  
He just wasn't sure how she was going to pull off what she had just said.


End file.
